This invention relates to a pizza preparation and delivery system.
In the past, pizza enthusiasts have generally found it necessary to leave their homes or places of work and travel to a pizza restaurant if they wanted a high quality fresh baked pizza. Although other methods of obtaining a pizza, such as purchasing a frozen pizza, cooking a fresh pizza from scratch or ordering a pizza for delivery, have been available for some time, these alternatives to visiting a restaurant are not without drawbacks. For example, frozen pizzas tend not to have the same high quality flavor and consistency as fresh pizzas, and of course, it is often inconvenient to bake a pizza from scratch. Further, ordering a pizza for delivery often results in disappointment for the pizza enthusiast. The delivered pizza is often lukewarm and soggy, and it may have lost flavor en route to the consumer.
Although the pizza industry has attempted to provide convenient delivery service to consumers, the problems attendant to traditional delivery systems may have limited the market. It has been difficult or impossible to guarantee the quality of delivered pizzas because of the lack of control over the pizzas once they leave the restaurant. This problem poses a risk to the good will of the restaurant. Yet another problem relates to security on delivery routes. The driver may be at risk if he carries large amounts of cash on his person. Yet if he leaves large amounts of cash in the truck, the cash could be stolen.
Thus, there presently exists a need for a pizza preparation and delivery system that can provide pizza enthusiasts with hot, high quality pizzas while assuring pizza delivery establishments continued good will resulting from customer satisfaction as well as cash security for the proceeds from the delivery business.